Wątek:Kemsyt/@comment-25281760-20140927203317
Spotkaliśmy się na miejscu. Opuszczone katakumby, gdzieś w wschodniej Irlandii. Cała nasza paczka- Ja, Rozpruwaczka, Noseee i Pedator. Po krótkim przywitaniu, zaczęliśmy omawiać plan działania. - Mam nadzieję że wzięliście ze sobą konserwy, śpiwory i tak dalej?- zapytał się Noseee który był najbardziej doświadczony z nas. Wszyscy kiwnęliśmy głową. Rozpruwaczka uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko - A więc w drogę!- krzyknęła. Zeszliśmy po schodach. - To chyba gdzieś tu…- mruknął Ped odsłaniając gałęzie z przed twarzy. - Na pewno.- odezwała się Rozpruwaczka z przekonaniem - Sprawdzałam x ilość razy -Zobaczymy.- odmruknął Kiedy używając noża, udało nam się przedrzeć przez gąszcze. Stanęlismy wryci. Przed nami ciągnęła się ogromna wieża, złożona z wypukłych hieroglifów. Miała z 20 metrów wysokości. Smarując hieroglify dziwną maścią stali… Kemsyt i Kane. Rzuciłam im się na szyje. Powitaliśmy się wszyscy dosyć ciepło ale kiedy skończyliśmy, Roz zadała najważniejsze pytanie -Co wy tu do cholery robicie? Zapadła cisza. - Thia, my…- zaczął Kemsyt - A co wy tu robicie?- przerywając zapytał się przyjaźnie lecz stanowczo Kane. - Najwyraźniej to, co wy.- powiedziałam wzdychając - Po co wam złoty powiew?- zapytał Kane po chwili dłuższego milczenia Spojrzeliśmy na siebie - Że co, proszę?- zapytał się Nosee unosząc brew Kane wymienił spojrzenie z Kemsytem po czym przejechał ręką po twarzy. Westchnął. - To po co tu jesteście?- zapytał - Po to co zawsze. Zwiedzić opuszczone miejsce, zrobić zdjęcia na fejsa i mieć zaciesz że nie zginąłeś przez pijanego żula. - To miejsce jest inne niż reszta!- powiedział Kane patrząc nam w oczy - Za dużo makaronów się naczytałeś.- mruknął Ped - Możecie nam nie wierzyć.- powiedział tym razem Kemsyt spokojnym głosem. – Albo pójść razem z nami. - Pójdziemy czy tak czy nie, ale ustalmy że ten etap odbędziemy z wami. – powiedziała Roz dosyć ostro. Kane kiwnął głową zaczął z powrotem malować te hieroglify. Kemsyt dołączył do niego. Po chwili nie wytrzymałam i zapytałam się ich: - Po co to robicie? - Żeby wejscie się ukazało trzeba pokryć tym gównem te znaczki do 3 metrów.- powiedział Kemsyt nie przerywając pracy. Kiedy dotarli już dosyć wysoko, pomogliśmy im i podsadziliśmy ich. - I co teraz?- zapytał sceptycznie Nosee kiedy skończyli. - Mamy pietnaście minut przerwy odpowiedzieli jednocześnie Kane i Kemsyt. Usiedliśmy pod drzewem i zaczęliśmy nawzajem częstować się paluszkami, wodą itp. Jedliśmy wszyscy oprócz Pedatora. Podeszłam do niego. - Czemu nie jesz? – zapytałam -Marnotractwo prowiantu.- mruknął pod nosem wciąż zajęty jakąś czynnością. Zajrzałam mu przez ramie żeby zobaczyć co robi. Nabijał pistolet. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. - Cholera, Ped, skąd to masz?! Przecież ty nawet nie… - Ciszej trochę.- przerwał mi- Kolega Kolegi mi skombinował, nie wiadomo kiedy się przyda.- szeptał - Ped, obiecaj mi że nie użyjesz tego chyba że w nadzwyczajnych okolicznościach.- powiedziałam stanowczo. Cisza. -Pedator. - No dobrze, już dobrze masz moje słowo.- burknął. - Wracam do reszty. – rzucilam tylko Wróciłam i dosłownie skamieniałam. Po chwili dołączył do mnie Ped. W miejscach gdzie hieroglify były posmarowane mury zniknęły. Do środka prowadziło pięknie wyrzeźbione wnętrze, wyglądające na wiekowe. - Ty widzisz to co ja?- zapytałam nie mogąc oderwać wzroku Pedator kiwnął głową, oszołomiony w równym stopniu co ja. Reszta stała uśmiechnięta i gratulowała Kanowi i Kemsytowi. - Jak to się kurwa stało?- zapytał Pedator wreszcie wydobywając z siebie głos. - Prawie dostałem zawału.- powiedział Nosee błyszcząc wesoło oczami- To po prostu się zawaliło, a kiedy kurz opadł ukazało się to coś. -Przecież nie było nic słychać.- zauważyłam - No właśnie.- powiedziała Rozpruwaczka- Wszystko stało się bezszelestnie, kiedy to zobaczyłam myślałam że mam zwidy. - To akurat nie było by nic nowego.- powiedział Kane Roz pokazała mu język. Podeszłam do Kemsyta który podobnie jak ja nie mógł oderwać wzroku od bramy - Niesamowite, prawda?- zapytał Kiwnęłam głową. - No dobra, ludzie zbieramy się.- powiedział Kane zacierając ręce. - A kto powiedział że to ty jesteś szefem?!- zapytał ostro Pedator. - Ktoś nim musi być.- powiedział sucho Kane. - Nie lepiej może Nosee? On zna się najlepiej! - Może od razu ty nim będziesz?!- Kane już krzyczał - Hej, uspokójcie się.- powiedziała Roz stając między nimi. - Zamknij się!- rzucili do niej jednocześnie. Zacisnęła wargi i odeszła kawałek. - Może, zrobimy to bez szefostwa i podziałów? Równość i demokracja?- zaproponowałam delikatnie. Kane i Ped przez chwile mierzyli się niechętnymi spojrzeniami po czym kiwnęli głową. - Jak dzieci.- usłyszałam jeszcze jak Kem mówi do Noseego. Weszliśmy do środka Betonowy sufit był położony tak nisko że musieliśmy iść schyleni w pół. Dotarliśmy do końca korytarza. Dalej prowadziły tylko schody w dół. - Posłuchajcie.- zaczął Kane unikając wzroku Peda- jeszcze możecie się wycofać. Wystarczy że odejdziecie i pójdziecie do domu. To może być ostatnia szansa. -Raczej już zmarnowana .Przejście jest zamknięte.- odezwała się Roz Odwróciliśmy się gwałtownie. Za nami była tylko czarna dziura. - Cholera!- krzyknął Ped uderzając pięścią w ścianę - Prawdopodobnie otworzy się dopiero kiedy znajdziemy ten złoty wiatr czy jak mu tam.- powiedział gorzko Nosee Popatrzyliśmy na siebie i zaczęliśmy schodzic po schodach. W miare schodzenia robiło się coraz ciemniej. Zapailiśmy latarki. Kiedy schody wreszcie się skończyły poświeciliśmy latarkami po pomieszczeniu. Było zatęchłe i zakurzone. Hieroglify na ścianach wyglądały niemal identycznie jak te na zewnątrz. Sufit był umieszczony na tyle wysoko że nie mogliśmy go dostrzec. Podłoga była wykonana z betonu. - I co teraz szefuniu?- wycedził Ped Kane puścił to pomimo uszu. - Powinniśmy teraz iść tak długo aż znajdziemy pionową drabinę. Szliśmy korytarzem nie wydając z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Ogarniał mnie nie pokój. Wtedy zaczęło się piekło Kiedy natrafiliśmy na pierwszy zakręt, za nim czekał na nas człekopodobny stwór wyglądający jak Rake. Wrzasneliśmy i rzuciliśmy się do ucieczki On oczywiście raz dwa nas dogonił. Przycisnął nas do muru. Byliśmy znieruchomienii przerażeniem. Rake rzucił się na nas, jednak w połowie zmienił się w czarno-złoty proszek który wniknął w Roz. - Co się tu kurwa stało?!- krzyknął Pedator Patrzyliśmy na siebie przerażeni. - Co… co się ze mną stało?- zapytała Roz próbując powstrzymać szloch Objełam ją. - Nie mam pojęcia, ale nie pozwolimy żeby ci się stała krzywda.-obiecałam. Poczekaliśmy chwile aż Roz poczuje się lepiej i ostrożnie poszliśmy dalej. Oczywiście za zakrętem była drabina. Po kolei wspieliśmy się na niej. Na górze czekał na nas kolejny korytarz - To dobre miejsce na nocleg. Ped wyglądał jakby chciał się odezwać jednka spojrzenie moje i Noseego wystarczyły mu żeby się przymknął. Rozłożyliśmy śpiwory. Wszystkim szło sprawnie, oprócz Roz, której trzęsły się ręce. W połowie prac nagle wstała i oświadczyła - Ja wracam! Wszyscy na nią spojrzeliśmy. - Ja, ja nie wytrzymuje! Nie wiem co się ze mna do cholery stało ale ja wracam! - Przejście jest zamknięte.- przypomniał Pedator. - Mam to w dupie.- powiedziała Roz- Zrobie wszystko co się da albo zdechne z głodu. Nosee wstał. -Pójde z tobą. Mam jakieś szanse aby ci pomóc, i wróce. Teraz wstał Kemsyt. - Nie.-powiedział stanowczo- Ty nie możesz iść, jesteś zbyt cenny. Pójde ja bo… też chcę wracać. Nosee usiadł. - Uważajcie na siebie .- rzuciłam tylko smutno Zeszli po drabinie. Nie minęło 15 minut kiedy usłyszeliśmy krzyki Kemsyta i Roz. Krzyknęłam i chciałam do nich zejść, ale Ped krzyknął -Thia, to pułapka! Zaczekaj do rana. Nic sobie z niego nie robiłam i przymierzałam się do zejścia po drabinie. Usłyszałam odbezpieczenie pistoletu. Ped celował we mnie. - Ani kroku dalej- wycedził Znieruchomiałam Siedzieliśmy tak nie wiadomo ile aż w końcu ze zmęczenia straciłam przytomność. Kiedy się obudziłam okazało się że Ped już nie śpi, chociaż Nosee tak. -Schodze na dół- oświadczyłam- Zostań z Nosee - Poradzi sobie sam- powiedział Ped Kiedy zeszliśmy na dół zebrało mi się na wymioty. Na podłodze z rozciętymi brzuchami leżeli Kemsyt i Rozpruwaczka. Ich narządy były nadjedzone a gałki oczne wciśnięte w zęby. Zaniosłam się szlochem Pedator zbladł i chwycił się ściany. - Trzeba zawołać Noseego.- wyszeptał Kiedy on po niego poszedł ja starałam się opanować płacz. Przez to szlochałam jeszcze bardziej. -Cholera!- usłyszałam przeklnięcie Peda Zebrałam się w sobie i weszłam na górę. - Thia, on chyba stracił przytomność. Próbowałąm go ocucić, delikatnie potrząsając, ale Ped odsunął mnie i wymierzył mu mocny policzek. Pozostał bez przytomności. - Tak w ogóle to gdzie jest Kane? Ped znieruchomiał i razem ze mną zaczął się dziko rozglądać. -Cholera, musimy uciekać!- rzucił i wziął Noseego na plecy -Człowieku ile ty ważysz!- mruknął Z ciemności wyłonił się Kane z pistoletem Peda. Ped z wrażenia upuścił Noseego na podłogę. - Skąd ten pośpiech?- powiedział z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. – Trzeba lepiej pilnować swoich zabawek . Powiedziawszy to strzelił Noseemu w pierś. Krzyknęłam Kane się roześmiał -Jeden z głowy. Kto teraz? -Weź ją.- Ped wskazał na mnie ręką. Patrzyłam na niego w szoku -Wiesz, Thia nigdy cię nie lubiłem. W szczególności twoich rysunków.- mówiąc to strzelił mi w ręke Krzyknęłam z bólu. -Dobranoc.- powiedział W tym momencie niezauważony wcześniej Ped rzucił się na Kana i odebrał mu pistolet. Strzelił ale Kane zdążył się uchylić. Kane zrobił sobie ze mnie żywą tarcze. Ped nie zważając na nic strzelił. Trafił Kana prosto w głowe, po czym tamten osunął się na ziemię. Pedator wyczerpany osunął się na ziemię, a ja zaczełam szlochać tak mocno, ze straciłam przytomność. Kiedy się obudziłam było mi tak ciepło i wygodnie że myślałam iż to wszystko sen. Niestety to wszystko okazało się prawdą, po prostu miałam gorączkę. - Ped?- zapytałam cicho. Brak odpowiedzi. Rozbudziłam się całkowicie . -Pedator! Cisza Zerwałam się na równe nogi, jednak zaraz znów osunęłam się na ziemię. Na ziemi leżał Pedator z przestrzeloną głową i pistoletem w ustach. Zrozumiałam że zostałam sama. Wzięłam pistolet chcąc zrobić to samo co Pedator. Cholera . Brak naboi. Najzwyczajniej w świecie rzuciłam się przed siebie. Spadałam w jakąś przepaść. Dobranoc. ********************************************************************************** Ta opowieść nie jest po prostu zwykłą creepypastą. Zastanówmy się. Wciąż nie wiemy co to jest Złoty Podmuch, ani czy w ogóle istnieje. W pogoń za przygodą, wyrusza 4 baardzo młodych ludzi. Nie zważają na nic. Przygoda najważniejsza. Spotykają swoich przyjaciół którzy chcą osiągnąć pewien, niewiadomo czy realny cel. Ich cele się mieszają. Emocji nie wytrzymuje pierwsza dwójka, jednak jest już za późno. Jeden z nich stracił przytomność. Zostało 3. Jeden z nich oślepiony celem zabił innego. Jednak sam zostaje zabity. Zostaje 2. Jeden z nich nie wytrzymuje napięcia i się zabija. Ostatnia osoba. Wie że utknęła, więc woli się zabić niż zostać. A teraz się zastanówmy czy tak nie jest w życiu? Zmieniamy cele , nakłonieni przez innych. (Thia,Roz,Nosee,Ped) Oślepia nas bogactwo. (Kane)Nie wytrzymujemy samotności i pustki (Ped,Thia) Trwamy w tym wszystkim nie świadomie (Nosee). Czy tak nie jest w życiu?